A Twist of Fate
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: Buffy and Spike don't think about their actions and complications arise. Buffy/Spike
1. Default Chapter

A Twist of Fate

  
  
  
Authors Note: Buffy and Spike are together. Ater Glory found out Dawn was  
the key, Buffy and Dawn ran away with Spike because he knew a hiding spot.  
Eventially the Scoobies contacted Buffy to let her know that Glory was gone  
and they could come home. During their time together, Spike and Buffy became  
close; very close. When Willow found out about Spike, she swore never to speak  
to Buffy again. The rest of the Scoobies had about the same opinion, except for  
Giles. Giles and Dawn were the only two people who would still talk to Buffy.  
  
  
  
Buffy paced around the house. Spike would be here any minute, and she had  
big news that she didn't know how he would handle. Buffy walked out of the kitchen  
and into the living room. She started nervousing fluffing the pillows on the couch.  
Standing straight again, she whirled around. There was something there, so she looked  
up. "Spike!" she murmured. 

Spike was sitting on the couch, his icy blue eyes following Buffy as she paced around  
the room. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down  
onto the couch beside him. "Now, Pet," Spike said. "You told me I was to come here  
tonight because you had something very important to tell me. Now what is it?" Buffy  
took a deep breath and blurted out the whole story. "Well, I've been getting sick  
in the mornings lately, and having these weird cravings. So I talked to Willow because  
I was worried, and she went to the store and bought this test. And now I know that  
the reason I've been sick is that, um," She paused, taking a breath. "I'm pregnant,"  
she finished with a sigh. Buffy looked at a very dazed Spike and awaited his reaction.  
"Please say something," she pleaded. His only response came out a very squeaky 'wow.'  


"Wow? That's all you can say at a time like this?" Buffy said angrily, rising off the  
couch. Spike got up, and walked over to where Buffy was standing. Placing a hand on either side of her face, he said, "Weren't we careful?" "Obviously we weren't careful enough, I didn't know we had to be careful!" Buffy yelled, an angry tone in her voice. "Well, are you going to keep it?" Spike asked, trying to change the subject. "Yes, even if I have to drink blood for the damn kid, I'm keeping it." Spike gave her a quick hug and a gentle kiss. "And I'll be right by your side." 

"Please, Giles," Buffy whined as she followed her watcher around the Magic Boxes. "No, Buffy, I cannot lie to the Scoobies, as you call them, and get them to come here just so you can tell them something." Buffy stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. "Fine, then you just won't get to hear the news, either." She said, heading for the door. Giles put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Fine, I'll get them here. But when it's all over and done with, they're all going to know that this was your idea." Buffy nodded in agreement, then went off to find Spike. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Giles, what on earth are we doing here?" asked Willow, frustrated.  
Tara grabbed her hand." It's all right sweetheart, it'll be okay,"  
she said."Yeah Giles what's up? Xander and I want to go have.......,"  
Anya tried to get the whole sentance out but Xander covered her mouth.  
"Well I should be able to tell you soon," Giles said nervously. Just  
as he finished the sentance,Buffy walked through the door, followed   
close by Spike and Dawn.When the Scoobies saw Buffy and Spike, their   
faces fell. Xander and Anya stood up. "Buffy what a surprise. Long time  
no see," Xander said." Come on Anya, we're leaving. Willow ans Tara were   
quick to agreeas they jumped up. " Please wait," Buffy pleaded." Let  
me explain. I need your help 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: I know that Spike can't get Buffy pregnant  
because he's dead. But please humor me. I just thought   
it would be a good story idea.  
  
  
All of the scoobies looked shocked and sat down to listen to Buffy.  
She took a deep breath and began."I know that you don't aprove of Spike  
and I,but I need your help. I'm going through something hard right now.  
I'm going to have a baby." Willow opened her mouth to speak but Buffy stopped   
her. "No, wait let me finish. I'm going to have Spike's baby. Don't ask me how  
I am, I don't know but I am. And if you can't handle that it's okay,but I really  
need the support of friends and family right now, but I also won't leave  
Spike for you. So what do you say?" she asked. Xander looked at the others  
who nodded and simply said "no."  
  
Buffy's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. Spike pulled her into  
a hug and stroked her hair."It's okay luv it's okay," he said. Spike  
turned on the Scoobies. "I know that you don't like me but for god's  
sake Buffy has done everything for you , and because of me you hate  
her. That's just wrong. I thought that you people would understand.   
I love Buffy, and I would never hurt her or our child. I'll never leave  
them," he said. " I love you too Spike," Buffy said,her eyes filling up  
with tears as she placed her hands on her stomach." And now we're   
leaving." Xander looked frustrated and then spoke. " Buffy, you know   
we love you, and if you want to go through with this, this, thing then   
we're behind you," he said with a sigh."Yeah Buffy, we'll be here," said  
Willow."Thank you," Buffy said through tears. While all of the girls hugged  
and giggled, Giless and Xander walked over to Spike."Hey man, you got  
a great girl," Xander said, shaking Spike's hand."Take care of her Spike,"  
Giles said."I will mate, I will," Spike replied.  
  
************************8 and a half months later*******************  
"Spike.Could you please bring me some apple juice and oreos?" Buffy yelled from  
their living room. In the kitchen, Spike rolled his eyes. He had heard  
pregnant women were bad, but a 9 month pregnant slayer was horrible.  
She had the strangest cravings, always complained, and was absolutely  
miserable, but he loved her. Since the little "talk" the Scoobies had been   
more accepting, and had at least started tolerating Spike. They had even   
helped him move in with Buffy so he could watch over her and be at her  
beck and call. Spike grabbed a plate of oreos and a cup of apple  
juice and headed into the living room. When he reached the living room however, he   
dropped the plate and cup, sending bits of cookies juice and glass flying, when he  
saw Buffy clutching her stomach in pain. Spike rushed to her side." Spike  
hospital now!" Buffy demanded through clenched teeth. 


	4. Chapter Four

Luckily, when Buffy went into labor it was nighttime so Spike  
was able to rush her right to the hospital. Ten hours later, he was holding little  
Angelique Joyce carefully in his arms. Angelique was a beautiful  
baby. She had her mothers blonde hair, and her eyes were a combination  
of her mother's green and her fathers icy blue. A deep aqua that looked   
almost iced over. They stood out against her almost translucent skin.  
Next to Spike, Buffy was holding Priscilla Willow. She was identical to   
Angelique. Both were strikingly beautiful and perfect to their parents.  
"Are you sure you want to go with Angelique luv? It's a little to close  
to Angel for comfort," Spike stated with a little bit of jealousy.  
"Well, Priscilla is pretty close to Druscilla. So I'd say we're even," Buffy  
said with a satisfied grin.  
  
Around an hour later, when Buffy was done feeding Angelique, she went to  
feed Priscilla, but she wouldn't eat.Buffy called for Spike, and after  
a quick discusion, they decided to test a theory. Spike brought in some  
blood and Priscilla drank thirstily."Wow, this is interesting," Spike  
said, a proud look in his eyes. " Interesting or not, she's still  
our baby," Buffy replied, slightly worried.  
  
*********************10 years later*******************************  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Priscilla yelled, running into her fathers waiting arms.  
"What is it Pumpkin?" Spike asked. Priscilla whispered something in his ear.  
"Thanks hon.Now run along and wait for Angelique to come home," he said  
as he put her down. Priscilla nodded and ran off."Buffy, Buffy!" Spike   
yelled."What?!"Buffy asked as she came running down the stairs.At 29  
she was still just as beautiful as ever. She had barely aged physically  
and was the envy of all the other mothers." We just got a call from  
Angelique's school. Apparently she told some kid on the playground that  
she would stake him if she could," Spike said."Oops. I guess she's been listening  
to us a little to much,"Buffy replied, pride in her voice. Spike was   
about to respond when the couple was engulfed in a bright white light. 


	5. Chapter Five:The End

Author's Note: Part of this chapter makes no sense at all, but I can  
dream can't I?Read and Review please  
  
  
Buffy and Spike stood in front of the Oracles. The femal spoke." We  
have two things to tell you," she said. " We are giving you, Spike,   
the gift of age.You will still be vampire in every way, but you will age  
like a human. When Buffy's life has ende, you will return to the age   
taht you appear to be now." The male stepped forward."You two are   
married, correct?" he asked. Buffy and Spike nodded yes. "You daughter  
Angelique is to be the new slayer," he said. And with that, Buffy  
and Spike appeared back in the living room.  
  
"Angelique, a slayer.Now that's a plot twist," Buffy said in disbelief.  
" Two slayers and two vampires all under one roof," Spike said in awe.  
"And me aging." Buffy put her arms around his neck and sweetly kissed  
his lips."Oh don't worry hon. You'll be hot no matter how old you are," she  
teased. "Why thank you. You won't be so bad yourself," Spike replied.  
He kissed her lovingly."One thing I don't get. If Priscilla was born a vampire,  
why does she age?" Buffy asked." Because she's half me and half you   
Pet," Spike told her. " And she will be until the day we're hot old   
people," Buffy told him. Spike merely laughed and kissed her tenderly.  
Buffy broke away from this kiss. She looked lovingly into Spike's eyes.  
"What is it Luv?" Spike asked. "Well, I have something important to tell  
you ...." Spike got a look on his face. " You're not, are you?" he asked.  
Buffy smiled and nodded."Yes I am, I'm pregnant" But before Buffy could  
finish Spike sunk to the floor, shaking his head.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: There will be a sequal to this , but I'm not sure when.  
Hopefully soon 


End file.
